Naruto Shippuden: La Lune de Sang
by Maltaire
Summary: L'histoire se passe sept ans après la mort de Pein. Naruto part pour devenir plus puissant et plus autonome. Il fera tout pour vaincre Akatsuki et pour ramener la paix dans le monde ninja, mais le chemin est semé d'embûches.


Notes sur L'Aube du Crépuscule :

Naruto découvre que Kabuto à rejoint Akatsuki. Mais l'ancien sbire d'Orochimaru cache un secret sur une technique sur laquelle son maîre travaillait. Cela pourrait bien bouleversé totalement la Guerre entre les Nations Ninjas et Akatsuki. L'hôte du renard se met donc à sa recherche, dans l'espoir de le vaincre avant qu'il ne mette au point la terrible technique.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura, qui ne se remet toujours pas de la mort de Kiba et de Shino entreprend d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques doton, dans le but de devenir plus forte pour protéger ses amis.

Neji avait atteint le rang de Capitaine de l'équipe 5 de la section 1 détenait une place très convoitée parmit l'élite de Konoha.

Shikamaru avait quant à lui démissionné de son poste de capitaine de la section tactique des Anbus, laissant sa place à Ysero, le seul membre encore en vie de la défunte équipe du maître tacticien. Fatasu était mort en voulant le protéger d'une attaque de Jûgo et Kinutza était morte en affrontant, seule, Tobi. On avait apprit plus tard que Tobi n'était nul autre que Uchiha Madara.

**Naruto Shippuden : La Lune de Sang**

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Naruto se tenait droit sur une branche d'arbre, à quelques centaines de pas de l'entrée de la grotte où, selon les anciennes sources du défunt Sennin Jiraya, Kabuto était en réunion avec un des membres d'Akatsuki.

Naruto avait atteint l'âge de 23 ans et, depuis un peu plus de sept ans, il avait coupé tout contact avec les villages ninjas, sauf Suna. Il portait une cape rouge avec des flammes noires dans le bas. Il avait néamoins troqué son énorme rouleau dans le bas de son dos. Sous son manteau rouge, il portait un uniforme de Jounin, ce qui accentuait sa ressemblance avec son défunt père, le Yondaime Hokage. M'man et P'pa se trouvaient sur la branche, à ses côtés.

Il plissa les yeux, dans le but de mieux voir l'entrée de la grotte. Il lui semblait avoir vue une forme s'y mouvoir.

Ce qu'il vu lui donna raison. Kabuto s'éloignait tranquillement de la grotte.

Naruto vérifia les environs. Depuis qu'il s'était entraîné au Senjutsu, il pouvait sentir le chakra des autres ninjas et il n'y en avait aucun dans les environs. Ce ne pouvait donc pas être un piège.

-Vas-y mon garçon, et botte-lui les fesses ! le dépêcha P'pa.

Il plia légèrement les genous et sauta, comblant en quelques secondes les centaines de pas qui le séparait de sa cible.

Il atterit en face de Kabuto, qui tressaillit légèrement. L'incompréhension lisible sur le visage de Kabuto laissa place à un sourire sincère, ce qui mit Naruto sur ses gardes.

-Nous ne t'attendions pas si tôt, Kyuubi, prononça le renégat sur un ton moqueur.

Naruto regarda brièvement autour de lui.

-Nous ? Tu es tout seul Kabuto. Il n'y a que toi et moi ici.

Le sourire de Kabuto s'élargit.

-Oh ? Tu crois cela ? Le Senjutsu te permet de sentir le chakra des ninjas dans les alentours, mais cela ne marche pas pour ce qui attrait à ceux qui sont hors phase..

Naruto sentit un coup de chakra venir dans son dos. Il eu tout juste le temps de l'esquiver avant de sentir le sol trembler sous ses pieds.

Naruto prit ses distances et fit face au nouvel arrivant.

-Madara ! cria le kyuubi.

Uchiha Madara se tenait à la droite de Kabuto. L'éternel masque orange de Tobi couvrait son visage.

-Le Kyuubi, commença-t-il d'une voix profonde. Le dernier des démons, celui qui échappait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à mon contrôle.

Naruto vit Kabuto placer une main dans son dos, cela ne sentait pas bon du tout. Il sentit plus qu'il ne le vit la main de Kabuto se couvrir de chakra.

-Laisse toi faire, Kyuubi, tu n'a aucune chance contre moi, murmura Madara.

C'est à cet instant que Kabuto s'élança dans les airs, en direction de Naruto. Sa main recouverte de chakra couperais les bras du Jinchuuriki.

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de penser à autre chose puisqu'il entendit :

-Oodama Rasengan !

Une explosion suivit et Kabuto fut expulser à plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin. Il s'écrasa finalement contre un arbre qu'il déraçina au passage.

Madara eu un sourire.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on est seuls, le combat peut commencer.

Naruto se mit en garde, attendant que Madara pose le premier geste.

Il n'eu pas à attendre longtemps. Madara disparu complètement de sa vue, et ce n'est que grâce à sa maîtrise parfaite en Senjutsu qu'il sentit le coup venir. Il le bloqua difficilement, Madara étant très rapide.

Naruto bloqua une série de coup venant de toutes parts avant d'en reçevoir un qui l'envoya valser un peu plus loin.

Il se releva aisémment et fit face à son adversaire.

-Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu|

Des centaines de clones apparurent. Ils prirent tous une petite bombe fumigène qu'ils lancèrent sur le sol.

Un écran de fumée apparut, bloquant la vue aux deux adversaires. Madara, qui utilisait l'espace temps pour se mouvoir et pour bloquer les attaques, se mit hors phase, dans le but de bloquer toutes les attaques des clones avant de riposter contre le vrai Naruto.

Naruto envoya ses clones sur Madara et utilisa ce temps à profit pour créer deux Oodama Rasengan dans chaques mains.

Finalement, Madara, qui en avait assez de voir les clones lui passer au travers du corps, forma un mini trou noir dans les airs, ce qui absorba toute la fumée, mais aussi les clones de Naruto qui disparurent.

Il ferma son trou noir et chercha sa cible des yeux. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment sentit l'attaque et qu'il leva les yeux pour voir un Naruto à quelques mètres au-dessus de lui former un rasengan et lui fonçer dessus. Madara se déplaça légèrement vers la droite et lorsque Naruto atteint le sol, il lui envoya un solide coup sur la tête, dans le but de l'assommer.

Son coup atteint sa cible, mais celle-ci disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Il se remit à la recherche du vrai Naruto quand celui-ci sortit d'entre les arbres avec deux Oodama Rasengan dans chaques mains.

Le renard lança un regard démoniaque à Madara.

-Losqu'on combine deux Oodama Rasengan..murmura Naruto.

Il rapprocha les deux gigantesques sphères de lumières qui entrèrent en contact pour ne former qu'une seule et immense sphère.

-Cela crée…le Dooseno Rasengan !

Il mit ses deux mains en face de lui et visa Madara. Un rayon de lumière s'échappa de la sphère et atteint sa cible en une fraction de seconde. Plus le temps passait et plus la sphère rapettissait. La rayon forma un immense canal dans le sol, là où se trouvait Madara auparavant. Quand la sphère fut à la moitier de sa grosseur initiale, Naruto interrompu son attaque et mit la sphère au-dessus de sa tête, dans l'espoir d'aperçevoir son adversaire.

Celui-ci apparut là où Naruto avait lancé son attaque.

-Impresionnant, particulièrement côté vitesse, mais il t'en faudrait plus pour pouvoir me toucher, gamin.

Il re-disparut et flanqua un coup à Naruto qui s'envola vers la forêt. Le Kyuubi profita de ce temps pour lançer le reste de sa technique.

-Dooseno Rasengan !

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un rayon qui envoya à Madara, mais la sphère elle-même.

Naruto vit Madara disparaître une seconde à peine avant que ls sphère ne le touche.

Une gigantesque explosion s'en suivit, créant un cratère d'une centaine de mètres, engloutissant une partie de la forêt dans l'explosion.

Naruto finit sa course contre un arbre. Il se releva péniblement, mais n'eu pas le temps de rechercher l'utilisateur de la pupille légendaire qu'il se fit empoigner parle collet.

-Cette fois, Kyuubi, tu vas rester calme, sinon, je t'arraches les bras et les jambes, c'est clair ?

Les yeux de Madara s'étaient plissés sous la colère.

-Huh.. tu…crois…que t'as…gagné ?dit Naruto difficilement.

Une centaine d'arbres se transformèrent soudainement en Naruto. Ils formèrent à eux tous une dizaines de rasengan entourés d'éclairs. Le clone le plus près de Madara envoya son attaque en premier.

-Rasendori !

Le regard de Madara passe de la colère à la fureur. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'aurait jamais le temps d'enclencher son pouvoir et de se mettre hors-phase. Il allait falloir improviser.

Une aura de chakra s'échappa de Madara. Ce dernier lâcha sa cible qui tomba au sol. Il se retourna pour faire face au clone qui avait eu le temps d'avancer de quelques centimètres. Madara semblait se mouvoir plusieurs centaines de fois plus rapidement qu'un humain normal. Il détruisit le clone d'un seul coup, se retournant pour faire face aux autres. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'il était seul dans la forêt.

-Gentjutsu…murmura-t-il.

Naruto se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là. Il était couché contre un arbre et se faisait crié dessus par M'man et P'pa.

-Ques-ce-qui t'as pris d'affronter Uchiha Madara seul ! Tu n'est pas au courant que seul Senju avait pu lui faire face ! Mais tu n'as rien dans la tête ou quoi ? s'énerva P'pa.

Naruto baissa le regard, il était en pleine réflexion.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé, P'pa et M'man, mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous avez fait pour lancé un gentjutsu que Madara n'a pas pu sentir.

P'pa se tut et se figa sur place. C'est M'man qui prit la parole :

-C'est le gentjutsu secret des crapauds. Il y a la mélodie des crapauds qui est notre plus puissante, et il y a celle secrete car, bien qu'elle ne dure jamais plus de quelques secondes, elle est techniquement indétectable. Bien sûr, cela ne marcherait probablement pas avec le Rinnegan, puisque c'est la pupille la plus puissante qui existe, mais contre le Sharingan, qui est une des descandantes du Rinnegan, c'est efficace.

Naruto hocha de la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris.

P'pa se reprit finalement et engaga la conversation sur un sujet plus ardu.

-Comment compte-tu faire pour vaincre Akatsuki si tu flanche devant son chef ?

M'man lui donna un coup sur la tête.

-Ce n'est pas en le démoralisant que tu.. !

-Non M'man, c'est bon, murmura Naruto. P'pa à raison. Je suis peut-être très fort, mais contre Uchiha Madara, je ne fait pas le poids. Il n'a utiliser qu'une seule technique contre moi et il a réussi à me vaincre..Évidemment, il me reste quelques techniques que je n'ai pas utilisé en plus du mode sennin, mais cela ne sert à rien contre un ninja qui peut esquiver toutes les attaques frontales..

Il prit une longue respiration avant de reprendre.

-J'ai bien essayer d'être plus rapide que lui et de lui tendre une embuscade pour le surprendre, mais il reste des centaines de fois trop rapide. Et tout ça, c'est en espérant qu'il ne mette pas son aura de vitesse. Je ne sais plus trop vers qui me tourner pour une solution à cette bataille.

M'man et P'pa respectèrent le silence quelques minutes avant que P'pa ne reprenne la parole.

-Je connais bien quelqu'un..

-P'pa ! comment oses-tu ? rugit M'man.

-Calme toi ! Je n'aime pas trahir ceux qui me font confiance, mais la situation est critique.

Il regarda fixement dans les yeux de Naruto.

-Tu connais sûrement la Légende du Sage aux Six Chemins. Le créateur du Ninjutsu, du Taijutsu, du Genjutsu, etc. Le premier Jinchuuriki, hôte de Jûbi. Celui qui, avant, sa mort, sépara les pouvoirs de Jûbi en neufs autres corps démoniaques de moindre puissance et qui, avec le corp du Grand Démon, créa la Lune . C'était le premier possesseur du Rinnegan. Le Rinnegan est une forme de pupille extraordinaire. Elle permettait de faire presque tout ce que l'on veut. Aujourd'hui, les pouvoirs de cette pupille diffèrent selon son utilisateur. Pein pouvait contrôler la gravité, ressuciter, lire dans les esprits et former un bouclier anti-ninjutsu. Ce sont là des pouvoirs extradordinaires. Le Rinnegan actuel permet de posséder quatres pouvoirs divins. Pein avait ces quatres là.

-Et tu crois qu'il reste un utilisateur du Rinnegan qui pourra m'entraîner ? demanda Naruto sur un ton excité.

-Non, mieux que ça, reprit P'pa. Le Sage aux Six Chemins scella sa pupille et en sépara les pouvoirs, un peu comme avec Jûbi. Le Rinnegan devint ainsi beaucoup moins puissant, mais aussi légèrement plus répandu. De nos jours, ces fragments de pupilles ont toutes étés détruites avec leurs utilisateurs, Pein inclut, sauf une.

Le Sage nous en avait confiée une. Le dernier Rinnegan. Nous le gardons depuis des centaines d'années et le moment est finalement venu de l'utiliser pour ramener la paix sur ce monde. Naruto, veux-tu devenir le prochain et le dernier Sage ?

Naruto était consterné. On lui offrait le pouvoir exceptionnel d'une pupille. Il avait toujours été traité comme un moins que rien, particulièrement par les utilisateurs de pupilles qui se croyaient, à tords ou à raison, plus puissant que les autres. Toutefois, Naruto savait qu'il allait avoir besoin de toute la puissance qui lui était offerte. Si il n'acceptait pas, trouverait-il un jour la solution au problèmes récurrents de guerres ninjas ? trouverait-il le moyen de vaincre Pein sans cette aide supplémentaire ? Il ne pouvait refuser cette chance, même si cela allait contre ses principes, il allait accepter le Rinnegan.

Naruto acquisça au crapaud.

-Je vais t'expliquer comment le Rinnegan des crapauds marche. Il agit un peu comme une pupille ordinaire, c'est-à-dire que tu pourras l'activer ou la désactiver quant tu le voudras. Toutefois, cette pupille consomme elle aussi d'énormes quantités de chakra, plus encore que le Sharingan. Je sais que tu dispose d'une source non-négligeable de chakra, mais même avec cette source supplémentaire, tu ne pourras pas laisser la pupille active plus de quelques jours. Ce Rinnegan n'est pas du tout comme celui de Pein, il agit plus comme un mode sennin, mais pour tes pupilles. Sache aussi qu'avec le Rinnegan, tu deviendras un maître de Genjutsu, tu pourras moduler l'environnement du genjutsu selon ta volonté, ce qui en fait un genjutsu redoutable. Toutefois, même si le Rinnegan est puissant, si tu fait ton genjutsu en quelques secondes, ton adversaire pourra aisément s'en libéré, alors applique toi le plus possible lors de sa création.

M'man faisait les cents pas pendant que P'pa parlait. Elle se demandait si c'était la seule solution. Un Rinnegan, tout de même ! Cela ne se trouvait pas à chaque coin de rues !

-La procédure d'implantation est particulièrement facile, tu garderas tes yeux, mais tu seras aveugle pendant un certain temps.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent.

-Comment ça un certain temps ?

La crapaud balaya l'air du revers de sa paume.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, quelques jours, tout au plus.

Naruto reprit son calme. Quelques jours d'attentes avant de commencer à utiliser cette pupille, ce n'était pas si mal.

-il te faudra trouver toi-même les pouvoirs de ton Rinnegan, reprit P'pa, mais je suis sûr que tu t'en sortira parfaitement !

Le crapaud eu un grand sourire affirmant tout le contraire.

-Bon alors, je suis prêt ! affirma Naruto.

{*¤}Naruto{¤*¤*¤}Shippuden{¤*¤*¤}La{¤*¤*¤}Lune{¤*¤*¤}De{¤*¤*¤}Sang{¤*¤*¤}Naruto{¤*¤*¤}Shippuden{¤*¤*¤}La{¤*¤*¤}Lune{¤*¤*¤}De{¤*¤*¤}Sang{¤*¤*¤}Naruto{¤*¤*¤}Shippuden{¤*¤*¤}La{¤*¤*¤}Lune{¤*¤*¤}De{¤*¤*¤}Sang}

_À Suivre_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, on focus sur Konoha, La vielle sera-t-elle encore Hokage ? ohhhhh, c'est à voir, vous préférez quoi ? kakashi ? Chôji ? (lol)_

Petit Sondage maison

La longueur de ce chapitre était :

A)Trop court

B)Ok

C)Trop long

D)I don't speak french …uh

Note : Coté techniques, c'est vrai que Naruto 'a pas utiliser beaucoup de techniques lors de son combat, mais faut dire que dans les scans/Animes, il en a pas vraiment plus… mais bon, de toute façon, je lui en ai créer quelques unes et vous en saurez plus d'ici quelques chapitres.

_Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, voici un léger spoil :_

_Affinités de Naruto : Vent/Foudre_

_+ Feu (Kyuubi, arigato )_

_Katon est plus fort que le Fuuton qui est + fort contre Raiton qui est + fort que le doton._

_**PS : Opération Sauvé Naruto Shippuden : L'Aube du Crépuscule**_

_**Pour ?**_

_**Contre ?**_

_**Pourquoi !, nan, um..**_

_**Si il y a 51% des reviews qui disent POUR , comment devrais-je écrire la suite ?**_

_**Dans le même style que les 5 premiers chapitres ( bastons bastons bastons )**_

_**Dans le style de La Lune de Sang qui comprend 20-30% de bastons, 50-60% de autres et 10-30% de euh autres autres ^^**_

Sur ce, à + dans le prochain chapitre intituléééééé…je sais pas encore, c'est en cours d'écriture :P

Maltaire


End file.
